si no crees en las sombras
by danii shadow
Summary: -si eso deseas... voltea...jiji-


...

El sonido de la lluvia torrencial se estaba volviendo tan monótono que casi podía tararearlo, mi paraguas se lo había llevado el viento al otro lado de la carretera por la que caminaba haciendo que se perdiera en la bruma del acantilado cuyos trabajadores habían colocado un soporte prácticamente a modo de advertencia, pues nadie se creería que esa pequeña y triste barricada evitara que algún auto o persona desprevenida terminara cayendo.

Volvía a casa de otro día de trabajo en una tienda de antigüedades en el centro de Station Square, trabajaba con una linda ancianita muy amale y vestida con trajes del siglo 20, había decidido trabajar allí por el sentimiento de calidez que emanaba tras abrir aquel par de puertas viejas de madera pero dulcemente cuidadas.

En la tienda todo el mundo era bien recibido por la ancianita además el agradable aroma de las velas mas las bolsitas con pétalos de flores secas hacía que no desearas salir de ahí en todo el día.

El aspecto acabado de aquella dulce señora era reconfortante pero te hacía pensar profundamente en la muerte, ella vivía como si desconociera de esas seis letras unidas sin embargo hablaba todo el tiempo de lo bella que era la vida y como teníamos que tratarla para que ella nos devolviese el favor.

-aunque a veces sientas que lo que te ha tocado no te hace feliz intenta pensar: "si me lo ha dado es porque me lo merezco, ya sea para bien o para mal"- podía oír claramente aquellas palabras llenas de sabiduría resonando en mi cabeza con la voz lenta y serena de esa bella señora, que aunque no estaba en sus mejores años tenía un alma preciosa.

No sé si intentaba decirme algo con respecto a ella y su tienda, la quería mucho, era su vida literalmente, muchas veces mencionaba que ella no debía merecer una vida como la que ahora lleva, esa tienda aunque con la mitad de años que debía de poseer su dueña.

La ancianita también era bastante supersticiosa, no hasta el punto de enloquecer con solo ver un gato negro pero sí creía mucho en ello.

Un día me preguntó donde vivía.

-en Green Hills- le respondí un tanto extrañada, no es que fuera rara su pregunta si no más bien algo me decía en su voz que la conversación iba a dar un giro dramático.

-entonces jamás vayas por la ruta 13- advirtió moviendo la mano temblorosa lentamente de un lado a otro.

-mucha genta ha muerto allí por ver el espíritu errante de una chica-

-¿cómo se sabe eso si dice usted que la gente ha muerto?- pregunté sospechando.

-no lo se- se sentó en la pequeña mesita tras el mostrador, se sirvió una taza de té y dio un sorbo -es solo un rumor, puede que sea verdad... puede que no-

Me senté junto a ella y automáticamente su voz se tornó oscura.

-tan solo te advierto Amy, que no es muy segura la carretera de esa ruta. No te recomiendo para nada que pases por ahí- sentenció y dio por terminada la conversación en tanto la taza de porcelana soltó su típico sonido ~klink~ al dejase reposar en el pequeño platito sobre la mesa.

Y hemos vuelto a donde empezamos, la curiosidad es mala, y si esa ancianita era tan sabía cómo aparentaba nunca debí adentrarme en esta maldita ruta en donde ahora estoy estancada en dos opciones: avanzar o retroceder.

Lo que había comenzado como unas cuantas nubes grises que amenazaban con traer la lluvia ahora se había vuelto en una batalla contra la carretera mojada y mis zapatos para hacerme caer.

Había caído la noche y todavía seguía andando cansada y hambrienta, el deseo de volver a casa y acurrucarme entre las sabanas calientes de mi cama se estaba volviendo una terrible necesidad insaciable. Me relamí los labios pensando en la rica comida que me tendría preparada Rouge, mi compañera de cuarto que me cuidaba como si fuera su propia hija, pero solo conseguí meterme a la boca desabridas gotas de lluvia.

Apreté los lados de la chaqueta fuertemente a mi pecho en busca de siquiera calor corporal pues la ropa ya estaba lo suficientemente empapada como para causarme neumonía.

Entre la lluvia se podía hacer cada vez más visible una luz cegadora que venía en dirección a mí, sonreí alegre, me detuve y grité agitando los brazos.

-¡aquí! ¡Por aquí! ¡Necesito que me lleve a casa!- el coche pasó de mí, probablemente no me haya visto o tal vez no quería llevar a una extraña en él, dí un respingo y bufé en modo de desagrado.

-(imbécil)- pensé, volví a apretujarme contra la chaqueta y continué caminando.

Suspiré mirando el suelo y escuchando mis fríos pasos en la carretera mojada, tenía miedo pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi departamento, las cálidas sábanas y mi rica comida, esperándome.

-#gruuu#- un sonido seco se originó en mi barriga llegando cruelmente a mis oídos.

-(venga, Amy, deja de pensar en comida, piensa en otra cosa... piensa en.. en... chof, chof, chof)- comencé a distraerme con el sonido de mis pisadas en el agua, me concentré tanto en ellas que el sonido lluvioso se había vuelto prácticamente nítido y solo podía escuchar: chof chof chof...

Chof chof chof... chof chof chif chof chif chof chif chif chof….

-(un momento… ¿chif?)- sonaba como pisadas pero más cortas y seguían un patrón en cuanto a los míos. ¿Qué querrán decir?

-veamos... chof chif... si muevo el pie derecho, luego suena chif.. Pero un poco más antes de que mi pie izquierdo toque el suelo. Eso me hace pensar el chif va a una velocidad más corta que mis chofs así que independientemente del pie que use primero un chif vendrá después, definitivamente alguien está dando siguiéndome)-

Me detuve y tanto mis chofs como los chifs pararon.

Moví un pie... chof... chif...

Comencé a caminar lento... chof chif chof chif chof chif… hasta empezar a correr chof chif chofchifchofchifchofchif….

-¿porqué huyes?- escuché el eco de una voz siseante e irónica exhalar la frase justo en mi nuca sin embargo yo seguía corriendo. En el instante en que escuché la voz me detuve y volteé.

...No había nadie...

Mi respiración se estaba acelerando por si sola hasta volverse tan nerviosa que podía sentir mis latidos en la garganta aprisionándola sin control.

-quédate conmigo... yo te acompañaré... Amy..- volvió a soltar la misteriosa voz. En mi nuca, sentí un ardor en la frente y me hacía sudar, estaba sintiendo calor pero no era nada delicioso, tenía ganas de vomitar.

-¡¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- le grité dándome la vuelta de nuevo sin encontrar a nadie más que una carretera oscura y nublada por la lluvia que al parecer no se detendría pronto.

-¿porqué te sorprende que lo sepa?- contestó la voz, sentí un roce en mis dedos, lo cual me hizo brincar y retroceder sosteniendo fuertemente mi mano nerviosa.

-¡aléjate! ¡No me obligues a lastimarte!- un silencio se apoderó del momento, pero volvió el miedo al escuchar la voz riendo entre dientes.

-¿lastimarme? Si ni siquiera puedes tocarme-

-¡¿de qué hablas? ¡¿Y por qué no me dejas verte? ¡¿Acaso eres cobarde?- amenazé, sin embargo me arrepentí de inmediato.

-si eso deseas... voltea...jiji- estaba mirando hacia atrás, y mi casa quedaba hacia delante por lo que de todas formas tendría que voltear.

Podía oír mi cuello crujir como si de un resorte dentro de un reloj se tratara, cuando me encontré de frente... mi corazón se alivió al ver a aquella dulce ancianita de la tienda de antigüedades.

Sonreí tranquila, la ancianita hizo el mismo gesto.

Pero luego su boca comenzó a abrirse... más más cada vez más hasta que...

#krak# su mandíbula se partió... se arañó ella misma la barbilla con sus largas y duras uñas hasta dejarse ver el hueso.

Retrocedí lentamente aterrorizada.

La anciana se metió amabas manos dentro de la piel y sacó su mandíbula, la tiró al suelo como un objeto inservible.

-jia jia jia...- se rió moviendo de arriba a abajo la lengua que colgaba de la piel que todavía había quedado pegada a su paladar.

-¡a-aléjate de mi demonio!- le grité, e intenté huir pero me siguió prácticamente volando sobre el asfalto. Me atrapó del cuello y me elevó, para evitar que me ahorcara me aguanté de sus brazos y agité las piernas.

-¿no te advertí que no pasaras por aquí? ¡¿No te lo advertí?- me gritó agitándome cual muñeca no pude hacer ningún gesto me estaba apretando tanto que me dejaba sin aliento.

-s-sueltame...- alcancé a decir.

-ah.. ¿Quieres que te suelte?- se elevó y me soltó desde una gran altura, impacté contra el asfalto, escupí sangre respiré y dije:

-¿qué te he hecho para merecer esto? #cof ptuaf agg#- la miré entre sangre y convulsiones.

-¿qué qué? ¿Así que no te acuerdas? ¿No recuerdas la chica que atropellaste aquella noche con tu auto? ¿A la que dejaste tirada sobre una carretera como esta? Y la empujaste hacia un acantilado como ese?- se acercó amenazante señalando el acantilado del otro lado de la carretera.

-no fue mi culpa... me habían drogado... #cof cof#- intenté levantarme soltando sangre. Pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes y volví a pegar la cabeza del suelo.

-pero igual me atropellaste ¡ese mismo día en la tarde me iba a casar! ¡y tú me quitaste la vida! ¡ADEMAS ME EMPUJASTE POR UN ACANTILADO! ¡QUERIAS DESHACERTE DE MI CUERPO PARA QUE NO SE LLEVARAN TU ASQUEROSO CUERPO A LA CARCEL!- me gritó pateándome.

-¡¿Qué TE PARECE SI YO ME DESHAGO DE TU CUERPO AHORA EH?- siguió pateándome y pateándome hasta solo estar a unos míseros centímetros de caer por el acantilado.

-s-solo... perdóname...- fue lo último que dije, había perdido demasiada sangre y mis latidos se estaban alentando, si de todas maneras iba a morir podía morir con honor y dejarme caer. Rodé y mi sentí mi cuerpo flotando sobre el espacio vacío del acantilado cayendo a toda velocidad.

#PCHAF# se oyó un pequeño eco desde el fondo del acantilado hasta la carretera.

La anciana sonrió satisfecha y se desvaneció.

...

-¿Dónde estará Amy? Aún no ha llegado...- se preguntó Rouge entrando a la habitación vacía de Amy cuyas ventanas seguían abiertas iluminando el espacio solitario inundado por la luz del sol.

-(chica encontrada muerta en el acantilado de la carretera de la ruta 13, atravesada por las ramas de un árbol sin hojas al final de este)- la anciana rió suavemente.

-¿dijo algo señora?- preguntó la nueva asistente de la tienda de antigüedades.

-nada cariño...- dobló el periódico y se levantó de la mesa -nada... oye de casualidad ¿tú donde vives?-

**Si no crees en las sombras...**

**Las verás.**


End file.
